


the story of two girls and how they were more or less lifelong friends after three seconds knowing each other.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Slice of Life, ayyyy guess who will start writing muse x aqours fics, two orange dorks meet each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Saturday evenings couldn't get any better than that.





	the story of two girls and how they were more or less lifelong friends after three seconds knowing each other.

Honoka had to go get more milk again. She was walking down the street (in the middle of it to be precise) and was whistling. She was that kind of girl. The type that walks in the middle of the street whistling. She had the empty milk container in her right hand (she would forget what brand she had to buy when she entered the supermarket and would have to go home and ask, so she decided to take the empty container with her and avoid trouble) and was swinging it around. Saturday evenings couldn’t get any better than that.

She arrived to the supermarket after ten minutes walking under the sun and, to her impression and disbelief, it was full. She sighed. She walked to the milk aisle and got two containers more. She now had to get in the line and all of them seemed to be as long as the other. She chose one randomly and started to wait, still whistling. There was a girl wearing a snapback in front of her. ‘You’ it said. Honoka smiled. It was pretty cool. She was about to be attended when the cash register was closed and they were asked to move to another line. The girl groaned.

“Aw, c’mon! Dia-chan will kill me if I don’t run home right away.” She shivered and looked scared for her life. Honoka chuckled.

“I know how you feel! Nico-chan must be hitting her foot against the floor now, wondering—” The girl interrupted her and pulled a serious tone of voice.

“When will she arrive?” She said, looking at her wrist, pretending to have a watch and frowning. They both burst into laughter after that. They walked together towards the other line.

“I’m Honoka! Nice to meet you!” Honoka said. The girl took her hand and they shook them. It was a messy and silly kind of handshake and both of them smiled at it.

“I’m Chika Takami! Nice to meet you too!”

“Nice cap!” Honoka said, pointing at it. Chika chuckled and took it off.

“Yeah, right? My friend You-chan lent it to me because of the sun— she’s a sweetheart and can’t hide it. I lost mine at the beach the other day. Shiitake must have eaten it by now. He looks peaceful, but he’s only tricking you. He’s one rascal of a dog.” Chika warned Honoka and Honoka oohed.

“You’ve got a dog?” She asked. Chika nodded.

“He’s really big and fluffy and quite a fancy man, if you know what I mean.” Honoka knew what she meant so she nodded. “He’s an old soul. I love him.” Chika hugged the cap and Honoka’s smile turned bigger. Dogs were kind of her jam.

“Cool! I’ve also got a dog. He’s pretty small and really, really energetic! When we were little Umi-chan always tried to avoid being near him because he liked to lick her face but she could never scape! Kotori-chan and I always had to make her stop crying afterwards, but she’s gotten used to it and doesn’t cry anymore.” Chika giggled.

“I know what you mean! Riko-chan hated going to my house before because she couldn’t stand good old Shiitake but now they’ve become friends! It’s really great to see them get along.” Honoka nodded. Chika looked at the cap and smiled. “Wanna try it on? I bet it’ll look just groovy on you.” And before Honoka could answer she had already placed it on her head. It was lopsided. Honoka smiled and pointed at her head.

“How does it look, Chika-chan?” Honoka asked. She could barely see her; part of the cap was covering her eyes.

“Real good!” And their big dumb smiles and thumbs up said everything. Honoka took her flowery blouse off (she was wearing a shirt with a dog-related pun underneath, which Chika thought was the bee’s knees) and placed it over Chika’s shoulders.

“Try this on!” She said. And after that they ended up having a weird fashion show there, in the middle of the line to the cash register. No one bothered to look at them (they were all mad about how crowded the supermarket was) and they had the time of their lives. It wasn’t hard talking to the other; after five minutes they addressed the other like they had been lifelong friends and everything was alright because it felt like that.

Both of them payed for their things and exited the supermarket with the dumb smiles still on their faces. Honoka had bought some candy for the both of them and they sat on the sidewalk while eating it an looking at the sky. The sun had already come down and the stars were starting to light up the night. They talked and talked about their lives and friends and their arms over the other’s shoulders. For some reason the other felt like home. After some minutes of silence (both of them were mesmerized by the stars), Chika started talking again.

“My friend Kanan would love to be here.” Chika said. “She loves everything that has to do with stars. When we were kids we spent endless all-nighters looking for constellations. Her, You-chan and I. Those nights are my most precious memories.” Chika looked down and giggled. “We had so much fun, back then. We still do now!” They both looked at the other with that ‘some-things-never-change-look’.

“My friend Rin would also love this. She’s like a shooting star. She shines and everything. It’s crazy.” Honoka said. “She’s a cutie when it comes to stars. Actually, she’s a cutie when it comes to anything. You’d like her lots. She’s really cool.”

“You’d like Kanan-chan and You-chan too! I bet they’d love to meet you! And Mari-chan, and Yoshiko-chan and Maru-chan! And also Ruby-chan, and even if Dia-chan can be quite strict I think you’d also like her! She’s like your Umi-chan, in that sense.”

“You’d like all of my friends too! Even if Umi-chan can get angry a lot and even if Nico— wait. Nico-chan, she… I’ve got to go home!” Honoka stood up and Chika’s eyes widened.

“I’ve also got to do so!” And without saying goodbye, they ran in different directions towards what they thought it’d be their end.

Of course they were yelled at. Of course Nico asked how come she took so much time at the supermarket and of course Dia couldn’t understand who was that girl Chika had met. Of course Kotori asked where her flowery blouse was (she had lent it to Honoka) and of course You pouted like a puppy when she didn’t see her cap over Chika’s head. And of course Chika and Honoka, as all of that happened, thought they were bound to meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently discovered i have tons of muse x aqours fic ideas. so yeah, expect some of them in the future. hope yall enjoyed this (i loved writing it) and see you again.


End file.
